Fushigi Fairytale pt 1 Inuyasha and kagome's tale
by OtakuGurl17
Summary: I found this book in the shrine... who would have thought I would be dating the main character? Fushigi fairytales is a multi story fanfic having 3 other stories that show all your favorite characters in each. The first one is inuyasha's and kagome's tale


A/n Hello everyone this is the start of my Fushigi Fairytales Franchise. This story is going to have 4 parts, each will tell a similar yet different story. Each part will be a multi Chapter story. Think of each as a different Disney story, Ex. Cinderella or snow white. All the characters will meet at least once in each story. Have any questions, comments or reviews please let me know. So here is Fushigi Fairytales Pt.1 Inuyasha and Kagome's tale.

Part 1: Inuyasha the ugly inu

Part 2: Miroku the lecherous prince

Part 3: Sesshomaru the recluse inu

Part 4: Koga the forgetful wolf

Chapter 1: From Kagome's eyes

….

Once upon a time there was a cute puppy with golden eyes that was named Inuyasha. All other animals around him named him Inuyasha the ugly inu because of his mysterious eyes and his silver fur. The truth was that all the other animals that lived by Inuyasha were only jealous. This made them take their anger out on Inuyasha, Singling him out from everyone else. Inuyasha and his were all alone and survived, at least for 10 years.

When Inuyasha turned 10 his mother died from Congestive heart failure leaving him all alone. All the other animals told him that he had to leave "their" forest, even though the forest was named after Inuyasha! And so Inuyasha the ugly inu set out on a journey to survive and to find someone who would love him even though he was ugly.

Kagome sighed as she read the last words of the first chapter. She found the book while cleaning the shrine. She thought to herself that her grandpa must have been crazy trying to make her, a 17 year old clean the shrine. But kagome was happy she found the book. She thought it would be the perfect book to read to her 6 year old brother souta. And it was, because he fell asleep faster than he ever did before. Kagome had to admit, she enjoyed it too. Inuyasha was endearingly cute and she felt sorry for his loss of a mother. Kagome closed the book and started to prepare to go to sleep. Tomorrow she had a test, the last thing that was on her mind before she fell asleep were his golden eyes shedding tears.

The next morning kagome was still thinking about the book, she didn't know why she was so drawn to the main character. After she took a shower and got ready for school, she was still completely in a daze. At breakfast her mother wondered what was wrong. Kagome just told her it was nothing. When kagome finally got to school she saw her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. They were talking about a new student that had just arrived that day. It seemed her name was sango; there were rumors about her reason for coming to the school. Kagome didn't pay any attention to them because she didn't like gossip much. Sadly later on she realized she had gotten a **D **on her pre-cal test. Because of this she was depressed after school, but still saved time to read the next chapter to souta.

As Inuyasha set out on his journey he encountered many different obstacles that got in the way of his survival. The most major one was Mizuki the water demon. When Inuyasha met this demon he was at the age of 12 in human years. At that time Inuyasha didn't really know how to protect himself. The battle was a fight for survival on his side because the demon did not go easy on him. Inuyasha was almost drowned when his demon powers finally kicked in. This was the day he learned his first attack, Blades of Blood. Using the blood from his injures he killed Mizuki, at that moment innocent Inuyasha began to disappear, leaving behind a demon cold in appearance but completely vulnerable at heart.

Kagome decided that Inuyasha was a beautiful person, but because of his hardships he would probably be in more pain than others. As the days passed by Kagome continued to read about his life and the hardships that he faced. When the moments became too graphic Kagome would skip the chapters and read them later. Souta was too young to be hearing about Inuyasha killing demons. His second major battle was against Zei-Shin the fire demon. Zei-shin was harder to beat than Mizuki because he had more than enough fire at his arsenal. Luckily at that time Inuyasha was 15, and just the right size to fit the adult version of his robe of the fire rat outfit his mother had made for him before her death. The robe of the fire rat was made to protect him from the same fire that killed his father. His father had been the leader of the pack until his master mistress Valerie decided she didn't want Inuyasha or his mother around anymore. When his father decided to leave, Valerie set their home the north mansion on fire! Although Inuyasha and his mother got out safely his father was not so lucky.

After this, to protect Inuyasha from the same cruel demise, she made the robe of the fire rat. Her mate had killed the demon the day before his death. It was at this time that Inuyasha met kikyo, a pure miko whom he admired. To Inuyasha she was a perfect person and was the 1 person he saw as a master. His mother once told him that he would one day find a master that would give him the love he needs. His master would be beautiful on the outside and on the inside.

Kagome had read enough for the night and realized if she had kept going she would have fallen asleep in class. As she took a shower she thought of his view of kikyo. Kagome had to admit she was a beautiful woman. But something about her made kagome feel cold. Was it her personality that made kagome uneasy?

Chapter 1 end…

Please Review


End file.
